Love Conquers All
by BookRead
Summary: Ginny felt that her sin was unforgivable. Harry didn't think that. All he could feel was the rage that pounded through him. It felt very much like Voldemort had won the war after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Conquers All**

_You know the drill – anything you recognise isn't mine!_

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat in silent shock up in Ron's bedroom with Ron on the bed across from him and Hermione by his side. He didn't understand how no one had noticed – how he hadn't noticed. He fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Rage was starting to push out the shock along with self disgust. All he could think was that he hadn't really won the war after all. It felt very much like Voldemort had defeated him at the last hurdle.

* * *

Downstairs, silent tears consumed Ginny Weasley as she fought to block the light with her bedcovers. No one would ever look at her the same and they would not forgive her – her sin was unforgivable. As an exhausted sleep over took her she brought an arm around her stomach subconsciously protecting crime.

_Click the review button. Leave your comments good or bad. Suggest a good story to me. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Conquers All**

_You know the drill – anything you recognise isn't mine!_

**Chapter 2**

As night fell over the Burrow the entire house fell into an uneasy sleep. Harry however lay awake on the spare bed in his best friend's room just thinking about what had taken place earlier that day.

The war had been finished for a little under a week and slowly people were repairing the damage. Many people had been injured in the final battle so healers had been hard to get a hold of but Mrs Weasley had managed to persuade Madam Pomfrey to check over all of the Weasley children and those who had become like children to her.

"I'm not going to lose any more of you for not being cautious enough." She had said bringing an end to everyone's protests. Everyone's except Ginny.

"I'm fine mum. I don't need to be healed!"

She had struggled against getting a check up until finally she gave in. She was the last to be checked. They had all sat waiting for her. Madam Pomfrey had come out and whispered something to Mrs Weasley. White faced the red headed woman had rushed into the cubicle her daughter was being checked in.

"What's going on?" Ron asked when his mother came out followed by Ginny.

"I think we're going to have a little family talk when we get home." Whispered Mrs Weasley but whether she was angry or upset Harry couldn't tell.

They had all crowded into the tiny kitchen at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley sat down at the head of the table and pulled Ginny down to sit on the chair next to her. Ginny's face had paled to a deathly white and she was using her long hair like a shield covering her eyes. But Harry could still see her mouth. He could see her lips trembling and the way her hands shook as the placed them on the table in front of her.

"What's up poppet?" Mr Weasley asked his wife.

He looked from the woman he loved to their daughter as if they were telling a joke. Mrs Weasley didn't answer. Instead she addressed Ginny.

"How long have you been keeping the fact you are having a baby from us?"

It had been at that moment all hell had broken loose but Harry had barely noticed. His world felt like it was being ripped apart.

"Quiet!" Arthur Weasley finally shouted and the entire room fell into an uneasy silence.

Ginny was still just sitting there, frozen. "Answer the question Ginivera."

Barely moving her lips the girl answered;

"I realised about a month after Easter."

"But that means you would have been here. Did you leave the house? How could you be so irresponsible?" Percy's harsh accusations rang out but Ginny still sat frozen.

"Who is the father?"

A feeling of ice took hold of Harry as George asked the question he dreaded.

The girl moved her lips but no sound come out.

"Who?" Ron demanded angrily.

Again her mouth moved but her voice was silent.

"Who is the father Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

Finally she looked up, shaking. Her eyes were filled with tears that spilled as she whispered the words that brought his world crashing around him.

"Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort."

Once again all hell broke loose but once again Harry didn't notice. He felt like someone had grabbed a hold of his heart and was crushing it under a heeled boot. He turned away from her and, from the corner of his eye, he watched as she slipped off the chair and stormed up to her room. Mrs Weasley later tried to talk to her but she hadn't succeeded in getting any more out of her. She hadn't come down to dinner and Hermione had been forced to take the uneaten plate of food that had been sent up to her back downstairs to be washed.

Harry hadn't been able to eat much of dinner that night either even though Mrs Weasley served treacle tart for dessert – a favourite of his. All he could think of was the fact that Ginny had been _that way_ with someone else. He wasn't ready to even try deciding whether she had been telling the truth or not of the child-to-be's parentage. Finally deciding that sleep wouldn't come to him any time soon Harry slipped off the spare bed and went downstairs. He poured himself a cold glass of water and then went out into the warm night air to stand on the Burrow's patio.

"Finally decided to come out of hiding, have you?" Harry asked the thin redheaded girl that sat balanced on a railing in front of the house, unsure whether his voice sounded bitter or jokey. He wasn't even sure which he wanted it to be.

"I suppose." Ginny whispered, looking briefly at him and then returning her gaze to the stars.

Harry walked over to lean on the railing beside her and looked her over; searching for any indication of what she had kept hidden for over three months. He could only see the slightest of change where it looked as if she had little more flesh round her middle than when he'd last seen her.

"Are you..." He began to ask but then decided now was not the time. "Should you really be sitting on that railing? What if you fall off? Wouldn't it hurt the baby?"

Ginny looked at him again sorrowfully. With a deep sigh she slid of the railing and made her way inside.

"Good night Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Conquers All**

_You know the drill – anything you recognise isn't mine!_

_This chapter will probably be quite emotional and does contain some sensitive subjects but nothing too graphic. If you don't like it either don't read it or give me a good explanation as to why it is bad. If you do like it please review and I'll give you a virtual cookie. Grins_

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed since Ginny's revelation but time had not healed the sore wound it left on the Burrow. Ginny refused to explain anything to anyone but she had finally been persuaded by her mother to come down to the kitchen to eat at mealtimes. Harry found it strange that Ginny would eat for a child that shouldn't exist – for Voldemort's heir.

"I think it is because sometimes a mother can't help but love her child." Hermione had said in explanation when Ron had voiced the thoughts he and Harry shared.

Harry lay awake in his bed once again unable to sleep. He had managed to fit in a few hours early on in the night – long enough for Hermione to sneak up to the room he shared with Ron and curl up beside the red headed boy. Once again Harry found himself defeatedly walking out of the room and downstairs. Sleep would just not come. He planned on getting a glass of water. That was until he passed Ginny's room. He could hear crying inside and mumbled words. He knocked on the door but the cries continued. Finally, he grasped the door handle and turned it so that the door opened. He closed the door behind him as he walked over to Ginny's bed. She was talking and crying in her sleep. Thinking it was just a normal nightmare he reached to wake her up. His hand stopped before he could wake her and his mouth went dry as he listened to her mutterings.

"Please Tom! Please Tom I don't want this! Tom please stop, don't!"

Harry quickly shook her awake.

"It's ok Ginny it was just a dream." He whispered.

Awake the red headed girl curled herself into a ball and started to sob. Strangely, Harry didn't feel as awkward as he would have a year before and he comforted her quietly until she had no more tears to cry.

"I'm very sorry about that, Harry. It was just a nightmare and my hormones getting the better of me." She said, trying to laugh it off.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Harry asked quietly.

He watched as his words took effect – her eyes widened and her skin grew pale.

"How... How long were you listening?"

Her voice shook and she looked rather like she wanted to be sick.

"I heard you crying as I went to get a glass of water. I knocked but you didn't answer so I came in anyway. It was a nightmare and I wasn't going to listen, I just wanted to wake you up." Harry sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed as the girl hugged her knees to her chest. "What did Tom do to you Ginny?"

Ginny's mouth opened and closed but – just like that day in the kitchen – the words didn't come out. Her hand reached down to her stomach as she struggled with her words until finally she found them.

"Have you all been thinking that I willing betrayed everything I believed in? Have you been thinking I wanted to have Tom's child?" Her voice was suddenly devoid of emotion and Harry felt a chill reach up his spine.

"What did Tom do?"

He pinned her eyes with his and saw the pain that laced them. Ginny broke away from his gaze and focused on the pattern of her bedspread instead.

"Ever since the whole diary episode Tom has been able to get to me. Dumbledore called it a strong emotional connection." She laughed bitterly. "When the diary was still about I used to have dreams of Tom. At first I thought they were my imagination – fantasies of what I thought life with Tom would be if he was more than a diary. Until I did something wrong and he had to punish me. When I saw the bruises from where he had hit me in my dream I knew they were more than that." She took a shaky breath. "Then you destroyed the diary and I thought I was free. I suppose I was in a way until Pettigrew returned to Voldemort and his strength started returning. The nightmares started again because my emotional connection to Tom allowed Voldemort to subconsciously keep Tom in my head. It grew stronger when Dumbledore died. Voldemort realised the connection. He also realised the usefulness of the connection."

The girl started shaking. Her breathing became panicked and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. Harry shuffled closer to her and slowly pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, Ginny. Just tell me what happened." He whispered gently into her ear.

"When I returned home from Hogwarts at Easter he used the connection to consciously enter my dream. I could sense the change from the Tom that had been plaguing my dreams to this other one that had a clear purpose in mind. I fought against him as much as I could. He wanted an heir. It was the truest form of immortality he said. I struggled against him until I had no strength left. If only I had been stronger."

Harry hugged her closer to him as a fresh wave of tears came over her. He felt rather like crying himself but he sensed that Ginny needed him to lend her strength.

"None of this is your fault Ginny." He told her firmly.

"It feels a lot like it's my fault." She sniffed. "My brothers will barely look at me, my parents are trying not to be judgemental before they know all the facts and Hermione can't even sleep in the same room as me."

"That's because they don't know what to think because you haven't told them how this happened. You need to tell them."

Harry felt her hand drift back to her stomach and loosened his hug slightly.

"I don't think I can tell them." She said her voice small. "I don't want pity."

"Do you... Do you want me to talk to them?" Harry asked unsure if it was his place to do so but he made the offer anyway.

"I don't know what I want... I just know I want them to love this baby even if it is the heir of the devil himself."

There was silence for a few moments until Harry finally asked a few of the questions he had been burning to ask.

"Why didn't you get rid of it when you realised you were pregnant? You knew who the father was. Why did it take you so long to know you were pregnant when he had told you he wanted an heir?"

Ginny laughed a cold and bitter laugh.

"I was naive Harry. I chose to believe he couldn't have gotten me pregnant on my first time. I refused to face the facts even when they were staring me in the face." She then took a hold of one of Harry's hands and rested it on the small bump of her stomach. "I can't get rid of it Harry. None of this is the baby's fault. It's innocent in all this so I could never destroy it. I want to raise it in a loving home with family all around it. I want it to be surrounded by love so that it doesn't turn out like Tom." Ginny smiled at her hopes before she let out another bitter laugh. "And I hope to hell it doesn't look like it's father."

Harry sat there with one hand still on Ginny's bump after her speech until suddenly he felt something warm rush through his veins. He could feel the tingle of the baby's magic pulsating from the bump and it was warm and pure unlike the corrupted and cold magic of it's father. His eyes closed and it felt like he could see the growing child in it's watery home. He could see it's tiny heart beating it's life blood around the tiny body. As he opened his eyes he felt Ginny sag against him, suddenly extremely tired.

"Time to go to bed Ginny." He whispered into her ear as he helped her ease underneath the covers.

"Please stay with me Harry. I don't want to be alone." The girl pleaded.

Harry gave in. He hugged her small frame close and she quickly fell asleep. He followed her into the land of nod soon after still feeling the pulsating magic of the new life that rested in Ginny's womb growing with every moment.

_You know you have to review. Tell me if you guessed what happened right. Reviews make me happy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Conquers All**

_You know the drill – anything you recognise isn't mine!_

Chapter 4

Ginny sat in her room the next morning an arm round her stomach as she lay on her bed just thinking. She knew that downstairs Harry was telling her family everything that he had learned the night before but she was strangely unconcerned about that fact. She trusted that Harry would say the right things. Her brother's were probably feeling extremely guilty at this point, her father heartbroken on her behalf and her mother was probably worried for her. Ginny was most worried about her mother's reaction. She knew the older woman had tried her hardest to give her the right advice on the subject of sex when she was younger but Ginny never asked the questions she had had and Mrs Weasley had never been able to answer them properly. Knowing her mother she was probably blaming herself right about now for Ginny's lack of knowledge on what was happening to her. Ginny would make sure her mother felt no guilt later.

The redheaded girl's mind wandered back to the first month after Tom had attacked her. Ginny knew she had been rather stupid. The morning after that awful night she had went into the bathroom and stood under the burning hot shower for hours scrubbing with a harsh cloth until her already sore body was red and raw. When she went down for breakfast she pretended everything was fine even though she just felt like crying. A few weeks later the nausea had started in the mornings but she ignored it pretending to herself it was just a stomach bug. It was only when her monthly visitor failed to arrive that Ginny truly began to realise the truth. She tried to blame it on stress promising herself that it would come in another week or so but it never did. With a heavy heart she had found the spell that would tell her for sure whether she was carrying Voldemort's heir or not. She did the charm and waited for the longest five minutes of her life praying that her wand tip would not turn blue. Her parents were visiting Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage that day so they didn't hear her anguished cry when her wand tip finally glowed a very definite blue. As she cried in her room that night she had realised that Voldemort had planned it quite perfectly – she could neither destroy the child because she believed it was innocent nor could she tell anyone of her predicament so the problem would not be sorted by another. Ginny could only wait.

When Voldemort was destroyed Ginny was happier than anyone but she was also terrified. The fact remained that she carried his child and she feared her family's rejection when they found out. They acted exactly as she had feared and she could now only hope that Harry speaking to them would bring them to understand and also to love the tiny human that she carried.

A light knock on her bedroom door startled Ginny out of her dose and she quickly sat up on her bed.

"Come in." She called out.

The door opened and Harry entered the room.

"I explained to them what you told me last night." He said, sitting on the bed beside her.

It had felt so unbelievably natural to Harry to wake up next to Ginny that he was no longer nervous about sitting on her bed without permission. He leaned on the pillow beside her and one hand reached to caress Ginny's stomach. The girl felt her eyes flutter closed at the relaxing motion.

"And?" she breathed.

"They all wanted to come up here for various reasons – your brothers wanted to apologise, Hermione wanted to comfort you, I think your dad just wanted to hug his baby girl and I couldn't really understand what your mum was saying with her crying so bad but she really wanted to come and talk to you. Luckily, Hermione was sensible and suggested that you shouldn't be crowded so they all decided to save it for lunch time and I got to sneak back up here."

Through her eyelashes Ginny could see that Harry's eyes were also closed as he ran his hand over the tiny bump on her stomach.

"Harry?"

"What?" he asked, his eyes flashing open once again.

"Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

A smile played on his lips as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Ginny's cheek. When he had returned to his place Ginny leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. Then she kissed his lips. He leaned over her as their lips met again. And then again. Ginny let out a moan as she felt his hand squeeze her hip and Harry took that opportunity to deepen the kiss further. When they finally broke the kiss Ginny gazed into Harry's green eyes.

"What do you want from me Harry?" she whispered.

He leaned forwards and placed a whisper of a kiss on her lips.

"I want you to let me love you. I love you."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She then brought his hand back to rest on her stomach. Once again he felt the hum of the unborn child's magic and when he reopened his eyes Ginny's own were shut.

"But how can you love this the way I would need you to?" she sighed. "I can't get rid of it and I can't let myself fall in love with someone who won't love my child."

_Review time! Give me baby names please!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Conquers All**

_You know the drill – anything you recognise isn't mine!_

_**Chapter 5**_

"The house looks beautiful Kreacher!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry showed her and Ron the house elf's handiwork.

Harry had decided to change Grimmauld Place to make it more home like and modern. With the help of Kreacher he had managed to adapt the house so that it looked distinctly more cheerful. They had even managed to move much of the Black heirlooms such as the house elf heads and Mrs Black's portrait up into the attic which Harry had given to Kreacher as his new room. The elf was quite happy with the space he had been given and had been eager to help Harry after he realised that nothing he wanted kept would be discarded. The house now had mainly white walls to help it look bigger and brighter. The hardwood floors had been scrubbed and re-varnished until they looked new. Carpets and curtains had been replaced and Kreacher had even assisted Harry in renewing old furniture. All in all both Harry and the elf were happy with their project.

"What do you need a nursery for?" Ron asked thickly; his mouth full of the cinnamon bread Kreacher had made that morning.

They had reached the final room; the one that had been Sirius'. It had been adapted to suit a small child and he and Kreacher had spent quite a few days working on it. Harry suspected that the elf had most enjoyed redoing this room as he had spent quite a while painting cute woodland creatures along the top of the walls even though Harry hadn't ordered him to.

"Are you thinking of asking Andromeda Tonks if you can have Teddy come live with you?" Hermione asked.

Harry shifted his feet nervously not wanting to answer what the nursery was for.

"Who is it for if it's not for Teddy?" Ron demanded.

Harry shrugged, not sure if he wanted to talk about it.

"Are you thinking of asking for Ginny to move in with you with the baby?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded slowly.

"She'll never say yes mate." Ron told him sorrowfully. "She doesn't want to be a burden. She's become quite insufferable this month because of it. She won't let anyone help her."

"She would never be a burden." Harry stated, confused.

"She won't see it that way." Ron told him. "You should've seen her when McGonagall came to talk to her about Hogwarts in her condition. She told Ginny she could stay at home until after the baby was born and McGonagall would come once a week to help her catch up if she had trouble with the work sent to her. Ginny just about slapped her saying that she could handle the work fine."

Harry gulped.

He arrived at the Burrow a few days later with the July sun beating down on his back.

"Harry dear, it's wonderful to see you!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she hugged him.

She held him at arms length and tutted. "I'll have to ask Kreacher to make sure you're eating enough. Have you been eating Harry?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley."

"Good, good. Lunch will be in two minutes so could you go and get Ginny for me?"

"Is she in her room?"

At the Weasley mother's nod Harry rushed up the stairs.

He knocked on Ginny's door and went in the room. Ginny stood as he entered still reading a potions textbook and he had time to look her over after a month of not seeing her. Her stomach had formed into a proper bump on her small frame and she seemed to glow. She closed the book and walked over to hug Harry.

"It's nice to see you Harry. I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too. Can I talk to you after lunch?"

"Sure Harry, anytime." Ginny answered with a confused look on her face.

Harry followed Ginny to her room after lunch and they sat on her bed chatting about meaningless things for a few minutes until Ginny finally decided to ask him what he wanted to talk to her about. Harry gulped suddenly nervous.

"I love you Ginny." He said kissing her cheek.

"Don't start that again Harry." She whispered turning away from him.

"But I really do love you."

"I can't get hurt again Harry. It hurt me when you left and it hurt me when I realised I could never have you."

"Why can't you have me?" Harry asked turning her to face him.

"I have to think of the baby first. I can't fall in love with you and have you not love the baby. I could never have you break up with me and resent the baby for it." She murmured.

Harry brought his hand to rest on the bump that separated him and Ginny. The surge of magic he felt touching it boosted his confidence and he smiled at Ginny.

"Ginny I already love the baby." He said truthfully. "I don't plan on breaking your heart again or abandoning this child. I want it to be mine."

"But it isn't yours."

A tear fell down Ginny's cheek as she reminded herself and Harry of that fact.

"I feel as if it is. I want to be it's dad, teach it quidditch, read it stories, scold it when it's bad and hug it when it's good. If you would let me I will do that. The only thing that stops me being it's dad is DNA and I don't care. No one else needs to know it isn't mine if they don't already. I want it to be mine."

"What are you saying?" Ginny asked.

Harry reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small black box. He flipped it open and presented Ginny with the small diamond ring that lay inside.

"Will you marry me?"

Ginny stared at the ring and then at Harry looking for assurance. He smiled at her.

"Yes."

He met his lips with hers softly, happy.

_Remember to review please – I've been nice so love me! Give me baby names! ASAP because I don't have writers block and can't stop writing at 3 in the morning!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Conquers All**

_You know the drill – anything you recognise isn't mine!_

Chapter 6

After a small wedding with only a few family and friends the months flew by for Harry. Christmas was fast approaching and he had taken to going to bed early in the evening although it was partly because he wanted Ginny to rest because he knew she refused to when he wasn't home. Harry cuddled into his very pregnant wife as he drifted off into a calm sleep and she read one of her favourite romance books by the lamplight. Everything was perfect.

When he awoke in the early hours of the morning it was clear things were far from perfect. Ginny seemed to be using all her will power not to scream out loud as pain ripped through her.

"Baby?" Harry asked, panicking.

"I thought it was just one of those fake contraction thingies." Ginny laughed. "I think I might be wrong."

She screamed as another lot of pain hit her.

"Mungo's?" Harry asked still panicked.

"Too late for it." Ginny panted. "Coming... Now!"

Another scream ripped through her and suddenly everything Harry had learned in the classes he and Ginny had been taking kicked in. He made sure she was in the right position and waited until another contraction passed before he rushed to the fire and flooed Mrs Weasley. When the Weasley mother arrived he sat in the spot he had been shown in the classes listening to instructions.

"Ginny dear, that's my hand. Ow!"

Ginny shouted out every profanity and threat she knew at Harry as she tried to push a squirming life into the world.

"Ginevra Weasley!" The girl's mother shouted and slapped her thigh lightly. "You better never let me hear you say those words again! One more push should do it."

Ginny seethed silently until she forced herself to push as hard as she could. Harry let her collapse onto him as tiny cries filled the air. Harry saw his mother-in-law wrap a tiny person in the silver and red blanket she had knitted and saw a patch of black hair on the top of it's head. As the red headed woman brought the child over to the couple Harry silently prayed that it wouldn't look like Tom. Ginny would die if it looked like Tom.

"You always have liked to break tradition Ginny dear." Mrs Weasley announced as she handed the bundle to Ginny. "A beautiful baby girl."

Harry stared in awe at the tiny creature in Ginny's arms huddled in the blanket. He smiled; he could see Ginny's nose and mouth with hints of her brother's coming through round it's chin and ears.

"She's amazing." Ginny breathed.

Harry just kissed Ginny's neck and then brushed a kiss on the new baby's forehead.

"I know you both expected a boy but have you thought about what you are going to call her?" Ginny's mother asked.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other smiling.

"Freda Molly Potter."

_The End_

_Sequels out soon_


End file.
